Half-elves and half-orcs
Half-elves and half-orcs are perhaps the most numerous of the half-blooded mortals that live on Énelya. As their names would suggest, half-elves have both elven and human blood and the half-orcs have orc and human blood. Half-elves can live a relatively fulfilling life with many opportunities in society. Still, they will have difficulties fitting in dominant human and elven kingdoms, especially elven ones. Half-elves are a reminder of a time when humans and elves were still great allies and good friends. Now, most half-elves seem to actually be quarter-elves as less and less human and elven couples exist. Half-orcs live a rougher life and most of their struggles begin from birth. Orcs might not accept them because they are not as strong and humans might not accept them because of their savage looks. Usually orphaned and left to fend for themselves at a young age, most half-orcs find themselves on the path of crime where they are taken in regardless of their birth. Still, particularly gifted and well-raised half-orcs can also reach a good standing in more accepting societies, such as the City-state of Antar. Physical description Both half-elves and half-orcs combine the features of their parents, with their mother's race being a more deciding factor in their looks. Those born of elven and orcish mothers will have stronger features while those born of human mothers might be slightly less pronounced. The average height for half-elves is a little over 180 centimeters, with females being a little shorter, but this can be very variable. Their average weight averages at 70 kilograms with females again being a little lighter. Half-orcs also average at around 180 centimeters but their height varies even more. On average they weight close a 100 kilograms with high variance. Same as half-elves, female half-orcs are smaller and their difference is more pronounced. Half-orcs and half-elves can gain features from both of their parents but generally, half-elves have pointy ears that are also a little more round compared to full-blooded elves and half-orcs have tusks that are smaller than those of full-blooded orcs. Most half-orcs also have a light green skin tone. Half-elves can live between 200 to 400 years and this is greatly determined by their elven heritage. Half-orcs reach ages of around 80 years. Society Half-elves and half-orcs both live in the kingdoms of their parents and there have never been any cases of either half-elves or half-orcs trying to establish their own nations. Particularly El Sherdan hosts a great deal of half-elves within its borders and they are an integral part of their military, belonging to many specialized branches of their own. Same can be seen in Náraleth though to a much lesser extent. Half-orcs are more scattered but in recent years, many of them have been gathering around Antar in their search for acceptance. Some half-orcs also exist within Rasgath, being those that have been able to prove themselves to the orcs. Rules Half-elves *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Half-elves can be skilled in various areas. They gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice. *'Type: '''Humanoid, human/elf *'Size:' Medium *'Base speed: 30 feet *'''Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic and Drow Sign Language). *'Bonus Feat: '''Half-elves select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Adaptability: '''Half-elves receive ''Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. *'Multitalented: '''Half-elves choose two favored classes at 1st level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. *'Keen Senses: 'Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Elf Blood: 'Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. *'Low-Light Vision: 'Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Heritage: '''In addition to these rules, half-elves may select one racial trait of their choice from all elven racial traits. This will also affect their character background and roleplaying possibilities, as this choice determines if they have high elf, wood elf, dark elf/drow, gray elf or sea elf blood within them. '''Half-orcs *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Half-orcs have been forced to adapt to many different environments and circumstances. They gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice. *'Type: Humanoid, human/orc *'Size: '''Medium *'Base speed: '30 feet *'Languages: 'Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Sherdanian, Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. *'Bonus Feat: 'Half-orcs select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Intimidating: 'Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. *'Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. *'Orc Blood: '''Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. *'Weapon Familiarity: 'Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision: 'Half-orcs can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. *'Heritage: '''In addition to these rules, half-orcs may select one racial trait of their choice from all western and eastern orc racial traits. This will also affect their character background and roleplaying possibilities, as this choice determines if they have western or eastern orc blood within them. Category:Half-bloods